


Who is the Master of Faster?

by Mo__on



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Chases, Crack?, Gas Station Accident, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Master of Faster, Turbo Dueling (Yu-gi-oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo__on/pseuds/Mo__on
Summary: Jack Atlas loses his title of Master of Faster to... copyright infringement?? Some businessman named Buck has bought the title for himself! Can Jack earn back the title given to him by the people? Or will he lose it forever to the bureaucracy of intellectual property law?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 10





	Who is the Master of Faster?

It wasn't everyday that someone else became the master of faster, and Jack wasn't prepared to receive the news, not while he was signing autographs, anyway.

"Jack Atlas?" A suited man with a crew cut and sunglasses pushed through the crowd and offered a letter to Jack.

"You seem a bit old for a duel racing fan. Alright, who am I making this out to?" Jack took the letter and prepared his signature Atlas™ pen.

"My boss, Buck Fucker."

Jack scowled. "That's a weird name. Okay, 'To Buck Fucker, from The Master of-.' Now, hold on a second, what's this hogwash?!" He scrunched his eyes to read the text. "A cease and desist letter?!"

"That's right, Mr. Atlas," said the man. "My boss Buck Fucker has acquired legal rights to the title, Master of Faster. If we catch you using it anymore, then we'll have to sue."

Jack tore the letter in half and threw it to the wind. "That title is rightfully mine! And if you think I'll play your puny mindgames, you're wrong! I'm Jack Atlas, and I'm the Master of Faster!"

The man pushed up his sunglasses. "This is your first warning, Mr. Atlas. My boss won't be happy to hear about your reaction."

"Then tell him that this is my final warning, you faceless goon! That title is mine, and if he thinks he can waltz in with his legal lingo, then he'll learn quickly who the real Master of Faster is."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Jack's coat billowed behind his as a gust of wind rushed through the crowd. "It's a promise." He turned away the rest of his fans and sprinted towards his duel runner. The engine roared to life and before anyone could comprehend, Jack was already gone.

* * *

Mina was at her desk when her personal phone rang--it was Jack. He almost never called her of his own accord. She didn't want to get her hopes up like every other time, but maybe this time was different. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mina, it's me, Jack."

"Hey, Jack, it's nice to hear your voice."

"Of course it is. I need your help with something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I need you to go into the Domino City Database and find out who Buck Fucker is, and where can I find him."

"No problem, Jack. Why do you need to find him?"

"I'm gonna put him in the hospital."

"Okay!"

Mina did a quick search on her laptop. "It looks like his office is right next to the zoo."

"Sounds about right for that baboon."

"A baboon?"

"Gotta go Mina." Jack hung up.

Mina whispered into her phone, "you're welcome, Jack."

* * *

Jack followed the directions to the zoo and found a building next to it with a large sign that said, "Buck Fucker: Master of Faster"

Jack muttered under his breath, "there he is."

He pulled into the parking lot and surveyed the entrance. Two guys stood outside the front dressed in security uniforms. "I figured he'd be cowering behind some security guards. No matter. I'll just bring the fight directly to him."

Jack revved his engine then sped towards the entrance. The two guards tried to wave him away, but he had one goal: getting to Buck Fucker as quickly as possible. Jack pushed the accelerator to the floor and sped past the two guards, crashing straight through the front entrance, then pivoting the duel runner to a skidding stop in front of the receptionist's desk.

"Tell me where Buck Fucker is!" cried Jack.

The receptionist stared down at her phone and pointed to the elevator with nonchalance. "Fourth floor," she said.

"Thank you very much!" He drove his runner into the elevator and waited till he reached the fourth floor. As the doors opened, Jack zeroed in on the double doors on the opposite side of the hallway labeled, "Buck Fucker" and pushed on the gas.

* * *

Buck Fucker was with his mother, Mother Fucker, when Jack Atlas burst in their room, splintering his door into a hundred scraps. Buck, a man of little honor, hid below his desk as wood chips rained down, pelting his mother.

"Who's there?!" Buck cried. "I don't want any trouble!"

"Jack Atlas, you dimwit! I'm here for my title!"

Buck emerged from beneath his desk. "Now now, Mr. Atlas, I believe there's been a misunderstanding. That title is legally mine. I purchased the rights to it once Director Goodwin's death was confirmed. I own the trademark."

"You don't own anything! Everyone knows that I'm the rightful Master of Faster."

Buck straightened his tie. "I purchased the rights fair and square, Mr. Atlas. If you want to use them, then perhaps we can make a deal."

Buck Fucker went into his desk and pulled out a packet of paper. He held it out for Jack to take.

Jack glared at Buck, then snatched the papers and flipped through them. "This is a contract!"

"I'm offering you the title of Master of Faster along with a promotional contract for all affiliated products. All you'll have to do is promote my company, and you can have the title back. Otherwise, you can see me in court."

Jack clenched his fist and he imagined himself pummeling Buck Fucker's face into a pulp, sending Buck's toupee into the stratosphere, his rat face crumpling under the force. He liked that image and fancied to make it a reality right then and there.

"Buck?" Mother Fucker stood up and shook off the debris. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"No, Mother, just a business associate."

Jack scowled. "That's right. And I was just about to head out."

Mother Fucker frowned a little. "Oh, well it was nice meeting you, young man."

"Likewise, ma'am." Jack shoved the contract into his back pocket and hopped on his duel runner. He revved the engine, pointing it towards Buck.

"Mr. Atlas," said Buck, "The elevator's the other way."

"And the window's straight ahead." Jack accelerated past Buck and jettisoned through Buck's magnificent white-cedar desk and then through the window.

* * *

The garage was hotter than normal, even after Yuusei lifted the doors and turned all the fans to high. He couldn't remember the last time it'd been that hot. His tank top was soaked through with sweat and the fabric clung tight to his skin. Every minute he wiped his brow with a small hand-towel he kept nearby, then gulped greedily at the water from his thermos, uncaring to the water spilling from the corners of his mouth, down his neck and over his collarbones. He worked and drank in a hot, tireless loop as the salty-sweet mixture of water and sweat in his shirt dripped to the ground.

The screech of tires pulled his attention back.

"Yuusei!" Jack took off his helmet and ran inside. "There's an- why's it so hot in here? Good grief, Yuusei, how do you live like this?"

"How do *we* live like this, Jack," said Yuusei, "and you know I haven't had time to install air conditioning."

"Well, there's no time to waste! Some rich nobody named Buck Fucker bought the Master of Faster title!"

"What? Bought it?" Yuusei knelt down and began opening up the bottom of his runner. His biceps flexed and strained as he pried open the hatch with an audible grunt. "Why would he do that?"

"For the money, Yuusei! We have to get it back!"

Yuusei was busy unscrewing a panel. "It doesn't sound like a problem we can solve with a duel. Why don't you ask Mina about it?"

"I already asked her, and-," Jack groaned. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm kind of busy right now," said Yuusei. "When I'm done, I can help you out."

"Rrgh, fine!" Jack stormed back outside to his duel runner.

"Wait, Jack! Where are you going?" Yuusei called.

"I'm going to find someone who's actually going to help me, a real friend, unlike you!" Jack's duel runner roared to life and he sped back onto the road.

Yuusei watched Jack drive away. "But, I'm almost finished..."

* * *

The only three things Jack could focus on was the road, the sunset, and the duel runner ahead of him that looked eerily similar to his. In fact, as he approached it, the resemblance was striking. There were slight variations in the proportions of the body and material, and a gaudy logo that said, "BF" on the rear license plate stared back at him.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?" Jack thought to himself. He pulled up alongside the duel runner and looked closer. On the back of the driver's seat, he saw three chilling words: Master of Faster. A sudden epiphany struck Jack.

"BF means Buck Fucker!" cried Jack. "That does it! First he steals my title, then he steals my duel runner! I won't have any of it."

The other rider in the doppelganger duel runner looked at Jack incredulously.

Jack locked eyes and glared. "You leave me no choice! I activate the Speed World 2 field spell!"

"Duel mode activated."

The other rider swerved to the side of the road and entered the track. Jack followed suit.

"They said I'd be dueling like the master of faster with this duel runner, but they didn't tell me I'd actually duel the master of faster himself, haha."

"Shut it, loser!" yelled Jack. "I draw!"

"Haha, okay, uh, lemme see if I have any cards in the glovebox, here." He rummaged through and picked out a handful. "Oh, yep! I got some, haha. Draw 5 cards, right? Dang, only high-level monsters. It's cool, it's cool, I'll draw something next turn."

Jack pulled ahead of the wannabe, he couldn't tolerate the sight of the runner any more. "I summon Red Gardna to the field in defense mode! Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Okay, then," said the other rider. "Just gonna draw- alright, another high-level monster. We'll do better next time. Your turn."

"Pathetic," said Jack. "I draw!" He smirked. "I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode. Then, I special summon Red Warg to the field!" The two monsters appeared side by side.

"And now, level three Dark Resonator tunes my level six Red Warg to synchro summon my most powerful monster, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The other rider stared at the literal behemoth before him. "Ah, turn two. As expected of a pro. Should I forfeit now? Doesn't seem like I'm beating that thing anytime soon."

"Take out his life points!"

Red Dragon Archfiend proceeded to just shit all over the poor dude. Blow after crushing blow, the guy swerved and spun out of control, then finally managed to find himself upright with only a thousand life points left.

"I end my turn," said Jack.

"Alright, Petr," said the other rider to himself. "All comes down to this draw. Might lose on turn three, but you know what? That's why you're in IT, and not pro dueling. I draw!" He peeked at the fresh card. "A spell card! I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Prepare for your end you good-for-nothing waste of air! Red Dragon Archfiend, finish him off."

"I activate my facedown card!"

"What?!"

"Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck!"

Red Dragon Archfiend, in response to Pot of Greed, melted the rest of the rider's lifepoints with an incinerating breath. The other rider screamed as the light of the hologram blinded him, causing him to lose control of the runner and spin out into the side of the track where he was ejected onto the pavement.

Jack drove up to the man and dismounted. The man groaned, clearly in pain, but Jack didn't care. He picked up the rider by his collar and lifted him into the air.

"Where did you get that duel runner?"

* * *

Carly was living out of her car, again. She was still searching for her breakout story, so she could finally be recognized as a journalist and afford the security deposit on that studio apartment in the warehouse district. Alas, underground dueling was growing stagnant: the personalities lacked charisma and the upcoming talent didn't need underground dueling to make a name for themselves.

"Okay, Carly," she said to herself. "This is it. Your last twenty dollars for the week, going straight into your car…" She sniffled.

"Carly!" Jack called her from the street. "Carly!"

"Huh?" She turns to face Jack as she starts filling her gas tank. Unknowingly, gasoline started spilling onto the ground beneath her. "Oh, Jack! Heyy," she called back.

Jack started to panic. "Carly! The gas!"

"What? Oh no!" She jumped back, but already a $20 puddle of gas surrounded her car. "Oh nooo!" She dropped the nozzle. When it struck the ground, a small spark lit.

Instantly, the puddle lit up. Her whole car began melting in front of her. The metal groaned against the heat, and she knew deep in her heart that it was a lost cause. She began running.

"Hop on, Carly!" Jack pulled her onto his duel runner and accelerated as fast as he could.

In the distance, a loud bang shook the ground beneath them.

Carly cried, "My car!"

"It's too late, Carly! We have to go!"

"My car…"

"Forget about it, Carly! I have something even more important than that dumpy wagon!"

Carly looked up at Jack. "What's that?"

"A story, now come on!"

They sped off, towards the garage.

* * *

"How does this thing work?!" Jack cried.

Carly watched from the office chair. She pointed at the screen. "I'm pretty sure you just double-click the icon right there."

"Here?!" He moused over the Trash icon.

"No, the one below it, that looks like a notepad."

He clicked it once. "It isn't working!"

"That's cuz- okay, who usually does the computer stuff anyway?"

He scowled. "Yuusei, but I don't need his help!"

"I thought you guys were friends!"

Jack clenched his fist. "He's giving me the cold shoulder! And why wouldn't he? My problems aren't any of his business."

"Aww, it can't be that bad. Here, give me the mouse." She reached out to take control.

Jack flinched back. "No, I can do this myself!" He clicked once on the notepad icon again. "It's still not working!"

"See, Jack? This is the problem, you never even let people help you. Just, excuse me-." She pushed him out of the way. "Let me do this thing, and get this story out."

"Fine! I can see that you're just like, Yuusei." He stormed out.

"Oh boy, there he goes." Carly began drafting.

In the next room, Jack brooded on the couch. No one seemed to understand his dilemma. They all thought he was throwing one of his short-tempered tantrums, but he couldn't get across what this meant to him.

Yuusei walked into the room. "There you are, Jack." He had changed into his dueling jacket, and despite being a little tattered, he cleaned up well from his previous outfit earlier that day. The shoulders of the jacket fell broad on his own, his well-defined neck cradled gently in the collar.

"What do you want?" Jack asked. He looked away from Yuusei.

Yuusei sat down across from Jack. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I didn't listen earlier." He leaned forward. "So, I'm giving you my attention now."

"Yuusei…" Jack looked down. "If I'm not the master of faster, then what am I?"

"You're our friend, Jack, and a champion duelist. But, the courts aren't something you've ever gone up against. Trust me, when I had to go to the Facility, I had to learn the consequences of the law." Yuusei clenched his fist. "It's not a fight we can go into lightly. We have to bring it into what we're familiar with."

Jack nodded. "That's right, Yuusei! We have to duel the courts!"

"No, Jack. I just said-."

Carly ran into the room. "Jack's right, Yuusei! I found a law we can use: the Seto Kaiba Act of 20XX, which we can use to force Buck Fucker into a duel to challenge his claim to any property that was yours."

Yuusei stood in excitement. "Carly, that's amazing!"

Jack joined him. "We can take that Buck Fucker out right now! Carly, did you write the article?!"

She pushed up her glasses and smirked. "It's already published, Jack. All you have to do is head to the track."

Jack pumped his fist. "Yuusei, Carly! Let's go!"

The three of them headed out to the garage.

* * *

The stands were filled to the brim with screaming fans, all chanting, "Master of Faster!"

Buck Fucker stood in the pit stop with his mother, Mother Fucker, both calibrating their duel runners, which both looked similar to Jack's duel runner.

"Look at those imposters," said Jack to Yuusei. "They don't stand a chance against the real thing."

Buck approached them. "I see you managed to find yourself a loophole. Well, I'm just here to do what you duelists do, as fair competitors." He coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well, let us have a fair competition. And may the winner be the master." He held out his hand for a handshake.

"And may you burn in the pits of hell!" Jack slapped Buck's hand away. "You're a sniveling wretch, a con, and in twenty minutes, you'll also be a loser."

Yuusei backed Jack up. "Yeah, Buck. You and your mother won't be pulling any more of this shady business once we're through."

Buck scowled. "Very well, gentlemen. See you on the track." He walked away.

"Well this shouldn't be hard," said Jack. "Speaking truthfully, I think beating an aging widow and a walking midlife crisis is almost beneath us."

Carly ran up to them. "I wouldn't be so sure you guys. Look here." She showed them a series of newspaper articles from decades ago. "Recognize this face?" She pointed to a young woman riding an early model of duel runner: a bicycle, as they used to call it.

Yuusei scratched his chin. "Nothing's really coming to mind."

"Okay, yeah," said Carly. "It's pretty old, I don't blame you. Anyway, look at the name."

Jack squinted. "Rrgh, I haven't read anything that wasn't a card, a menu, or an autopsy report in months. 'Mother Bilfo,' who's that?"

"Well," said Carly, "you should know that she changed her last name when she got married to a certain Richard Fucker, better known by his business name, Dick Fucker."

"Mother Fucker!" said Jack. "You mean, she's the mother of Buck?!"

"That's right," said Carly.

Yuusei said, "It looks like we can't underestimate this guy then. His mother was a pioneer of turbo-dueling. And even though she's old, remnants of her skill might still remain." He held out his hand to Jack. "Are you ready for this?"

Jack grabbed it. Together, their strength flowed into one another and the bond of their friendship was ready for any task those Fuckers would throw at them. "Let's turn that has-been's duel runner into a two-wheel walker." 

They pulled up to the starting line, Jack ahead of Yuusei and Buck in front of his mother, Mother Fucker.

The announcer shouted into the mic. "Alright folks, this is it! The battle for Master of Faster! Who will it be today? Buck Fucker, the legal owner of the title, or Jack Atlas, the one given the title by the people? Let's see how this duel will be decided in Domino's first, and possibly only, Double Duel!!"

The gun fired and the four of them sped forward.

Mother Fucker was faster than Yuusei expected, and more aggressive too. She wasn't afraid of driving erratically and taking up more space on the track than was necessary. "As expected of a former pro," he thought to himself. "Having the confidence to drive on the edge is the kind of courage required for this sport."

Meanwhile, Jack pulled ahead of Buck and took a decisive lead around the first corner. "I go first!" he called. "I draw! And since my field's empty, I'm going to special summon Crimson Resonator from my hand to the field. And then, I get to special summon Red Warg to the field in Attack mode. Next, I'll tune Crimson Resonator and Red Warg to form the Synchro Monster, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Yuusei called out. "Nice going, Jack! Way to start off strong!"

Jack smirked. "Then, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Buck grinned. "Looks like I'll be starting things off with a draw! Then, I'll look at the cards in my hand!" He began muttering into his helmet. "Okay, I'll summon the Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and place two- I mean, three cards face down."

Yuusei was about to draw to start his turn, but Mother Fucker began swerving left and right, banging Yuusei's duel runner in the process. He grunted in protest. "Mother Fucker! She's trying to run me off the track!"

"You can do it, Yuusei!" Yelled Jack. "I need you to stay in this duel with me!"

Yuusei juked Mother Fucker and used the opportunity to pull ahead of her. "I got your back Jack! I draw!" He surveyed his hand. "First I'm gonna play the Spell Card One-for-one, which lets me special summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's special effect and bring it back from the grave. Finally, I summon Speed Warrior to the field! Then I'll tune my Turbo Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Speed Warrior together to summon Junk Warrior!"

"Great play, Yuusei!" Jack yelled.

Yuusei smirked. "I'll end my turn with two face-downs and pass it over."

Mother Fucker was wilding out. She was all over the track, and no one could tell if she was an aggressive driver or out-of-control. Still, she seemed like she was playing the game, despite thrashing and jumping as often as she possibly could. "I draw!" she said. "I play the card, Card Shuffle, which lets me shuffle my deck for 300 lifepoints. Then, I play a second Card Shuffle, which lets me shuffle my deck for 300 lifepoints. Lastly, I play the spell card, Card Shuffle, which, when I pay 300 lifepoints, I get to shuffle my deck. That's my turn."

"I haven't seen such a strategy before," thought Yuusei, "But, whatever she's up to, it can't be good."

Yuusei and Jack locked gazes and nodded to one another. They would have to wait to see what Mother Fucker was up to, focusing on Buck first. "I draw! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Buck's Giant Soldier of Stone!"

Buck waved his hand. "I'm activating the trap card, Prepare to Strike. Now, I get to toss a coin, and if I call it right, you take damage, but if I call it wrong, my Giant Soldier of Stone is switched to Attack Mode. I call Heads!" The coin landed heads up. "Hot dog! Looks like you're taking 1000 points of damage!"

"Not so fast, Buck! I'm activating my trap card Crimson Fire, which turns that 1000 points of damage to me, and send double back to you!"

Buck screamed in anguish, then in agony. Never before had he faced such humiliation and physical pain. If he wasn't currently on diuretics, his blood pressure would have spiked into the 200's, easily.

Jack looked at his hand. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Buck began muttering into his helmet again. Jack pulled back and met up with Yuusei.

"Something odd's going on with that Buck Fucker fellow. He keeps muttering to himself like he's talking to someone."

Yuusei hummed in response. "He's dueling surprisingly well, making plays I wouldn't expect a businessman to know. And I can't get an idea of what his mother's doing. She's a wildcard, for sure."

Jack nodded. "Right, be careful then, Yuusei."

"I will. Now let's get those Fuckers."

Jack raced ahead. Buck looked ready to play.

"I play the quick-spell, Raigeki, which lets me destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"Not so fast!" yelled Jack. "I send Red Gardna from my hand to the graveyard to activate its special ability and cancel out your effect."

Buck felt his chest tighten. The physical strain of dueling wasn't one he was used to. "Then, I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode, and end my turn."

Yuusei was about to draw when Mother Fucker started pulling forward and threatening to rear-end him. "I'll have to finish Buck off quickly if I'm going to give any attention to his mother," he thought.

He drew from his deck. "I'm activating the quick spell card, Scrap Fist, and targeting my Junk Warrior! Then, I'll equip the spell Junk Barrage to it too! Now, go! Attack Buck's Celtic Guardian!"

"Good thing I won't take damage since the card's in defense mode," thought Buck.

Junk Warrior punched a hole straight through Celtic Guardian's torso. The card's model crumpled into itself and shattered into a thousand shards of light. Suddenly, Buck felt his chest tighten once again. He looked at his lifepoints and saw them decrease by 1700 points. "Why?" He asked. His vision started to blur. "Mother," he said. "Help me."

"I got you, son!" cried the aging woman. "I summon Zone Eater to the field in attack mode!" The worm burrowed out from under the track and poised ready to attack. "Take out Jack Atlas's Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend, with a wave of its hand, decimated Zone Eater faster than anyone could visually process. It was no contest.

"Now, I activate Zone Eater's special ability! In five turns from now, your Red Dragon Archfiend is a goner! Next, I play the spell card, Sparks, and inflict 200 points of damage to you!" Jack was mildly inconvenienced. "I end my turn."

Yuusei called ahead. "You okay Jack?! It seems like she's going to try and stall to victory!"

Jack gave a thumbs up to Yuusei. "Then, I'll have to finish it before she's put on hospice! I draw!" He surveyed his hand. "I summon Crimson Resonator to the field and use its special effect, which allows me to special summon Dark Resonator to the field! Next, I'll tune my Red Dragon Archfiend, Crimson Resonator, and Dark Resonator to Synchro Summon: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!"

Buck's chest felt like it was disintegrating. His heart beat at an incredibly fast rate and each time it did, a deep pain fell upon him. He wanted to vomit.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity! Take Buck out, permanently!"

In a ray of light that would equal three suns, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity eviscerated Buck's Giant Soldier of Stone, and, subsequently, the last of his life points.

In that moment, Buck's heart stopped, and he slumped forward. His duel runner propelled itself straight into the wall.

"Jack, watch out!" Yuusei cried.

A piece of debris from the crash flew towards Jack's runner and knocked him off balance. Jack couldn't keep steady and started spinning out. He couldn't keep upright. His runner lost traction and started tumbling over the track. Jack was ejected from his seat and sent bouncing over the pavement.

Meanwhile, Buck's mother, Mother Fucker, the cataracts blurring her entire visual field, couldn't see the crash ahead. She lost balance after running over the ruins of Buck's runner. Like her son, she catapulted forward into the wall.

"Jack!" Yuusei sped forward to Jack's limp body. "Jack! Answer me!" He bent over Jack and pulled him into his arms. "Jack!"

Jack groaned in pain. "Y-yusei? Did we win?" He felt Yuusei's arms, strong, solid, thick, supporting his back, cradling his torso in a gentle embrace. When he opened his eyes, Yuusei looked down at him with an expression of worry.

"We won, Jack. Just hold on! The paramedics are on their way."

Jack closed his eyes. A dark calm washed over him. He took a deep breath, and pain enveloped his chest. "I think I broke a few ribs." He coughed and winced in pain. "Yuusei, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I shouldn't have done that."

"Jack, don't worry about it, just focus on breathing."

Jack followed Yuusei's instructions. "Yuusei, what am I?"

Yuusei held Jack closer. "You're a friend, and a champion duelist."

"And?"

"And the undisputed Master of Faster."

Jack coughed. "That's right, and don't you forget it." He closed his eyes. The world faded away.

"Jack! Jack!" 

Jack's body went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's fine, just in the hospital. He's the Master of Faster, babyyy.


End file.
